


Day of Traitor Sun

by SpaceguyLewis



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: Gen, Holiday, Pacific Rim Holiday Swap 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceguyLewis/pseuds/SpaceguyLewis
Summary: Their homeworld ended in an everyday manner, if one examined the event from the vast perspective of the universe.For spesswaces on Tumblr.





	

There were no true holidays to the Kaiju.

There was no real need; they were designed and birthed for conquest and devastation, and if they succeeded in their tasks they were content. But there was one day that their puppetmasters, the Precursors, would cease their interminable toil for new planets, one day that their spidering arms stilled in rest.

It was the day they were cast upon the fickle tides of wormhole travel, driven from their homeworld of humid forests and wetland plains.

Their homeworld ended in an everyday manner, if one examined the event from the vast perspective of the universe. Their sun ravaged the planet in its death throes, searing the blue foliage from the surface and boiling the oceans. It took many years for the first Breach to open, so many that the only ones left from the Homeworld were a dozen individuals, all starving and scarred and irradiated. With them they brought millions of genetic tissue samples and the schematics for the first of the machines for their kaiju production line: cloning vats. After months of intensive monitoring and adjusting, the first Kaiju was born, writhing out of the natal fluid it had grown in and onto the platform around the vat. As it lay there under a burning orange sky, the Precursors looked at one another and their hivemind sighed.

_You will be the first of many, the genesis of our race once more._

And they carried on, growing and tweaking and experimenting, sending their titan-warriors to battle for planets. And they won. They won over and over and over until they lost the memory of loss, at least in a offensive sense. The loss of their homeworld would weigh forever in their minds, and one day a year they would lift their hands from their toil and look to the skies and find the sun that had burnt their home to stardust.


End file.
